


Mind Off Things

by stray_god



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Gay Sex, M/M, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 06:01:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10825239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stray_god/pseuds/stray_god
Summary: Eren is stressed because of college and his friends help him out.





	Mind Off Things

**Author's Note:**

> I kind of rushed at the end. I hope you all don't mind.

“Oh, come on Eren!”

“No.” 

“Please?” 

“No.” 

“This one time?”

“No.” 

Jean groaned as he rubbed his face, most likely irritated. He’s trying to convince Eren to get laid. It's not going to happen but the horse doesn't want to let up that easily. God, he’s so annoying.

“Eren! It's been awhile since you last fucked-”

Eren interrupted his long faced friend. “And that matters because?”

Jean gave him a look before continuing. “-and I know uni is stressin’ you the fuck out. You need to relax and getting laid is just thing.”

Eren hated to say it, but Jean is right. About uni and all. Eren had spent nights working on reports that are due the next morning. After all of the work he has done, he only got around two or three hours of sleep. Just the thought of getting that much makes Eren cringe. Besides, who would even want to fuck a sleep deprived twenty-one year old man, anyway?

He couldn’t believe it. Eren got fucking convinced by his friend that looked like a fucking horse. He made a mental note to kick his ass later.

“Fine,” Eren groaned, causing Jean’s hazel eyes to brighten. “I’ll do it. We’ll go to a bar and get drunk. Doesn’t mean I’m going to get laid, though.”

Jean smirked and that made Eren to rethink his decision just a bit. “Yeah, let’s go with that.”

 

.

 

After a few hours, Eren, Jean, and surprisingly Armin, arrived to a small bar downtown. The sudden smell of alcohol and smoke caused Eren’s nose to twitch slightly in disgust. Why do bars always smell like this? Other than the smell, the inside of the building wasn’t so bad. Its dark maroon walls surrounded every corner, a black color adding detail. The floor is dark just like the walls but it had small patterns. Eren couldn’t really see it, though, the lighting isn’t too bright. Not too far from the three men is a big wooden dancefloor. Not many people are dancing on it though, since the song isn’t really the type for people to dance to.

They made their way to a stool and sat down at the bar. The bartender noticed them and gave them a smile. He asked them what they wanted. They ordered and the bartender nodded, going to the backroom to prepare their drinks. As they waited they turned around in their seats and looked around the decent sized bar.

“So,” Jean drawled out, his voice loud enough to be heard over the music playing through the speakers. “Do you see anyone hot yet?”

“Dude,” Armin spoke when Eren was going to. “We just got here not too long ago. Eren is not going to look at people immediately after coming in.”

God bless his blond friend.

Horse Face groaned. “C’mon! He can look right now while we’re waiting for our drinks.” He got up from his seat and stood in front of Eren, grabbing his face in both of his hands and forced his head to move side to side, forcefully making him look at every inch of the bar as possible.

Eren grumbled something under his breathe, pushing his long faced, two toned hair faced friend away so he could get a better view. His greens looked around, saw the mostly everyone was either drinking, dancing, or drunkenly dry humping each other. Eren looked away from the horrifying scene and looked around some more. His eyes stopped moving as soon as someone caught his interest.

The man is currently sitting with, which he assumed, his friends not too far where Eren is. He really doesn’t look like he’s too excited to be here, the same as himself. His dark hair is styled to an undercut that is parted in the middle. His skin is pale. Eren thought he is dead because his skin is so light. From under the small twinkle lights on the ceiling, they didn’t give much light, but he could tell his eyes sharp, but can’t tell the color. The man is wearing a dark suit that is unbuttoned with a white undershirt underneath. A few top buttons were undone, showing some of the man’s chest. Black pants that weren’t too skinny nor too baggy clung to his short legs nicely. Last but not least, he wore black boots to complete his outfit. 

He looked nice. Really nice.

Eren watched as the man took the glass in his hand and drank the rest of his alcohol, his Adam’s Apple bobbing as he did. 

Eren didn’t notice that the man on the opposite of the table caught Eren looking at him. He squeaked and looked away. That caused Jean and Armin’s attention. They looked the way Eren had before Jean smirked, patting on the brunet’s back. 

“Hot male approaching,” Jean said, grabbing Armin’s hand. “We’ll leave you two some privacy.” He left with Armin somewhere in the bar, leaving Eren alone. He groaned, grabbing his glass to drink what’s left in it. God damn it, Horse Face. I will get you back. Just you wait.

Eren froze as he felt a body sit next to him. God, oh my God, oh my God please help-

The male beside him spoke. “Oi.”

Eren gulped and looked at the man. His green eyes widened. Wow, he looks so much better closer. He had sharp facial structures. His cold stormy eyes, sharp but smooth jawline, high cheekbones, thin pink lips, and wow I’m gonna die so gonna die I’m not going to live much longer holy fuck.

Eren decided to act like he hasn’t been staring at a fucking stranger, a hot one at that, for twenty minutes straight. If that doesn’t give off a creepy vibe, he doesn’t know what will. He smiled. “Hey.”

He is extremely thankful that his voice didn’t crack.

“Was that your friends that left you behind?” the man asked. His voice is monotone but deep. Yikes, Eren felt like he’s screwed. In his case, he wished that meant literally and not figuratively. Wow, the brunet didn’t know he’s pretty sexually frustrated until now. Guess he’s got to relive it sometime.

“Yeah,” Eren answered him, calling the bartender over to refill his drink. 

“Why would they bring you here just to leave you after they brought you? Some friends they are.”

Eren could only snort in response. “They’re only trying to help. They notice that I’m taking too much of my life time studying for exams and shit and said I had to take a break from all of that pressure. I appreciate them for doing that though. I needed the night out.”

Levi nodded as he took a sip from his newly bought drink. “What’s your name, kid?”

Eren looked over to him and see that the man is looking at him from the corner of his eyes. It’s filled with something that he couldn’t read.

“Eren,” Eren had replied. “Eren Jaeger.”

The dark haired male hummed. “Eren,” he said, liking the way it spilled out of his mouth. Eren felt a shiver go down his spine. Oh God I’m so fucked. “I’m Levi Ackerman. What do you say we get out of here so I can help you get your mind off of stupid college work?”

Oh my God it’s happening it’s really happening holy shit-

Eren nodded as he finished his glass and getting off the stool. Levi followed after.

\--

They made it to Levi’s apartment in comfortable silence. Well, not completely in silence. Their harsh breathing from making out in the elevator. To Eren’s disappointment Levi had to pull away to unlock his door. They walked into Levi’s surprisingly warm apartment. Eren kinda expected it to be cold, but he was wrong. Obviously.

The brunet waited for him to be pinned to the wall, making out with this hot man that invited him over but that never came. Instead Levi took off his coat, hanging it up on the rack before taking off his shoes and putting them in the corner. Eren figured he should do the same thing and he did. 

“Okay,” Levi spoke, walking to the kitchen, opening the fridge and grabbing a bottle of water. “Do you want anything before we start? Do you need to use the bathroom and take a shit?”

Eren made a face before shaking his head. At least he’s being considerate. Levi nodded once, opening the bottled water, taking a sip before closing the cap and place it back to the fridge. He walked up to the younger male, grabbing the front of his shirt and pulling him close so their lips touched. It wasn’t a sweet kiss, no. It was rushed, teeth clashed together harshly as they tried to get as close as possible. Eren had to pull away for air but it wasn’t long before Levi pulled him in for another kiss before pulling away. 

“Let’s go to the bedroom.” It wasn’t really a question, it was more like a statement. Levi grabbed Eren’s hand and basically dragged him into his bedroom. He didn’t get the chance before he was pushed onto the comfy bed and a body on top of him. Levi bit Eren’s bottom lip, tugging on it before letting it go. He lets it go, placing lips on the other. Tongues were immediately rubbing against each other. The both of them felt saliva drip down their chins but they ignored it. They had more important things to deal with at the moment.

Levi started to grind his clothed erection against Eren’s. The younger male pulled away from Levi’s mouth to let out a groan. He smirked, grinding a little harder against him. Levi had to admit, hearing those lewd sounds coming out of Eren’s mouth were so fucking hot. He wondered what he would sound like when he will have his cock up his ass. But before that, he plan on making Eren beg.

Levi stopped grinding on as he pulled away. He leaned back down to press open mouth kisses to Eren’s caramel neck, causing him to gasp. The older man bit and and sucked on the delicious neck, tasting salt as he left bruises for everyone to see later on. He pulled away once more, staring down at Eren. His large and beautiful green eyes were dilated, filled with so much lust. 

Oh, just you wait, Eren. Just you wait.

Levi took off both of their clothing in a rush, impatience building up within him. They are both in their boxer briefs, their hard cocks straining against the material and begging to be freed. He just wanted to see Eren wither beneath him. 

“So Eren,” Levi whispered, his voice deep and husky as he bent down to Eren’s ear, biting and sucking on his earlobe, tugging on it teasingly. That whole action caused a shiver to go down his spine. “I really have to admit. I’m in love with your mouth. It’s so pretty.” Levi moved his hand so it’s near Eren mouth, his thumb playing with his plump bottom lip. “I wonder if it’ll look prettier with my cock in it.”

Eren felt himself harden from Levi’s words. The scene above him is memorizing. Levi crawled up Eren’s body so the older male’s crotch is in front of his face. Levi took off his briefs, his thick member springing free. Eren gulped. “Is it okay if I fuck your face, Eren?” Levi asked, hand moving down to his own cock, stroking it slowly.

Eren nodded, biting his bottom lip before speaking. “I don’t have a gag reflex. Just throwin’  
that out there.”

Eren heard Levi groan an “oh fuck” before moving his cock to his mouth, rubbing the organ against it. He obediently opened his mouth. Levi slides into Eren’s wet cavern slowly until his nose was buried into Levi’s trimmed black pubic hair. Levi’s hands grabbed the headboard for leverage as he began to thrust. He started slowly before picking up his speed. 

“God damn it,” Levi cursed, looking down at the sight beneath him. He watched as his cock moved in and out of his mouth.God, his is the most hottest thing he has seen yet. “Your mouth is taking all me. Wow. I’m starting to think your throat is made for me. Do you like getting your throat fucked like a whore? It seems like. You’re moaning like one around my cock. It feels so fucking good.”

Levi gave Eren’s mouth a few more merciless thrusts before pulling out, a string of spit and precum connecting them. Eren breathed heavily as he watched Levi got off the bed to walk over to the nightstand beside the bed to grab a bottle of lube and a condom. Levi crawled on the bed, putting the condom on the blanket and opening the bottle, squirting the substance all over his fingers and warming it up. He grabbed Eren’s legs, moving them to his chest so he’s almost bent in half.

He wasted no time stretching Eren’s hole. One finger, then two, then three.  
Levi gave Eren a look. “Are you ready?” he asked and Eren nodded. The older male placed the condom onto his cock and smirked as he pushed inside Eren in one powerful thrust, causing the bed to hit the wall harshly. The brunet tilted his head back and gasp. Fuck that felt so good. 

“Fuck, look at you,” Levi groaned, his hips slamming into the other. “Your ass is taking my cock like a champ. Taking my cock like a fucking slut.”

This dirty talk is too much for Eren. He felt like he is going to cum untouched. That is most likely going to happen. And it did. Multiple hits to his prostate and is gone. He came, painting his stomach with his cum. 

He heard Levi groan. “Your ass just tightened. If it wasn’t trying to break my dick off I would’ve said that it’s trying to suck me in.”

Eren couldn’t speak. With his heavy breathing and his ass being pounded he couldn’t think straight. He soon felt Levi’s cock pulsed inside of him. He’s close.

“Cum inside me, Levi,” Eren finally spoke breathlessly. “I want to feel you cum.”

“Oh yeah?” the man grunted, his stuttering a little bit. “I’m about to fill your asshole with my cum. I’m sure you’ll like that.”

With a few more thrusts, Levi came, filling Eren up to the brim. Breaths and moans filled the room as they tried to get over their recent mind blowing orgasm. Levi got up from the bed, throwing the condom away and going to the bathroom to get a washcloth, cleaning both of them up before laying beside Eren. They didn’t say a thing as they drifted off to sleep.


End file.
